1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliance moving devices, and particularly to a hand truck for appliances that is particularly useful as a dolly for transporting a water heater to a water heater drain pan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water heaters are common appliances in homes and in commercial businesses. Even when empty and ready to be installed, water heaters are very heavy and, due to their size and weight, cannot be easily transported. Thus, it is necessary to utilize a hand truck, cart, dolly or the like in order to install a water heater.
Typically, a water heater is loaded onto such a cart or dolly, transported to the installation site, lifted off the cart or dolly, and then manually lifted into the water heater drain pan. Typical carts and dollies are not configured so that the water heater can simply be inserted into the drain pan. The water heater must first be unloaded, and then multiple people must manually lift and transport the water heater into the drain pan. It would be far more efficient to provide a moving device that could not only transport the water heater to the drain pan, but also deposit and position the water heater in the drain pan, thus saving the time and energy required to unload the water heater and then manually lift and position the water heater into the drain pan. Thus, a hand truck for appliances solving the aforementioned problems is desired.